The Warrior's Flower
by RaNaeStories
Summary: Suddenely, strange men showed up at Saerith's house, attacking her to try and capture her. She is the daughter of Aerith, and the last Ancient. She runs and begins a journey to find freedom. She finds herself traveling to save the world.
1. Act I: Seventh Heaven

Hello, everyone. This is my first Final Fantasy fan fic. I am not a newb to FF7, though its been a long time since I played. My inspiration for this fan fic was actually Crisis Core, and the undying love between Zach and Aerith. I'm on the computer A LOT, and I have a lot of imagination. Updates should be often, though my life can become a little difficult, so we'll have to see. I want to see this story through. Now, with out further ado, a short summary.

A few years after the events of Advent Children...  
Saerith has never known who her true parents are. At fourteen, her mother (or who she thought was her mother) admitted to her that she was adopted. Saerith then begins to try to find who her true parents are. She finds out that she has an unusual connection to the Lifestream. At eighteen, she makes a breakthrough. The last Ancient known was named Aerith. Coincidence in the name? And what's more, she was alive at the time when Saerith was born. Saerith digs in deeper, questioning her caretaker, who finally admits that Aerith is indeed her mother. Saerith discovers that she is now the last Ancient. So, it doesn't surprise her that much when strange people show up at her house, trying to take her away. She runs away to protect her adoptive family, and makes friends along the way. An old, dark enemy rises again, and Saerith finds herself tangled up in saving the planet!

This fan fiction will feature the child of Zach and Aerith, Cloud and Tifa, and a few other memorable characters. I may not get every name right, every place right, but please bear with me. If I make a mistake, tell me and I'll go about to change it. I'm unsure what the rating will be, so I'm going to put it at **teen** for now.

Anyways, **Square Enix** created this fabulous world with its fabulous characters, however some of them are mine. Like...Saerith. And Caine. Don't steal. D

_One more note:_ Caine's age totally does not match up with the events of Final Fantasy 7. He's fourteen, and Saerith is eighteen. Just pretend that works, kay? (AU)

* * *

**.::Act I: Seventh Heaven::.**

* * *

Saerith peered cautiously out from alley she was hiding in. Her long, spikey black hair fell from her slender shoulder, it matted and dirty from hiding in some of the most disgusting places. It seemed that every time she turned around those men were there. Saerith stepped out, looking down both directions of the road. It was hard to tell if any of them were there because of all the people crowding around the stalls, trying to buy the best or newest product. Saerith was immediately bumped out into the crowd. The slender girl stumbled, her knees colliding with the pavement. Pain shot up through her body, straight to her eyes that began to tear up. She raised a dirty hand to her cheek to wipe away a tear. She had to be strong!

Saerith took a deep breath and then started to stand up, but a gloved hand jutted into her line of vision. She blinked, then followed that arm up to a shoulder, then to a face. A handsome boy stood in front of her, evidently younger, but cute none-the-less. He had pale skin, but beautiful blue eyes that were really similar to Saerith's. His hair was a bright blond, almost white. It looked a little funny how it spiked in a ridiculous way, but she wasn't one to laugh. Her hair never seemed to grow right. The boy smiled, the sweet, warm smile of someone who hadn't faced any tragedies in their life. Saerith was wary of that hand, but she didn't want to get knocked over again either. Her callused hands gripped the boy's, and he pulled her up. It surprised her how strong he was. She studied the boy's face for a moment. He was a little bit shorter, but he was still growing. She rubbed the side of her dirty neck, giving him a lop-sided smile.

"Um…Thank you."

"It wasn't a big deal," the boy replied, his voice light and friendly. "You have to be careful here, or you'll be trampled. Are you new?" 

Saerith let out an embarrassed chuckle. "That obvious?" 

The boy grinned and nodded. "Don't worry. I'll show you around."

Saerith squeaked as she was suddenly pulled off into the crowd. This strange boy was dragging her around like a rag doll, and she didn't even know if he was one of the enemy! She tried to pull away, but it seemed that once this kid got going, there was no stopping. She eventually started enjoying the tour, learning his name was Caine from the people in the streets shouting greetings.

Saerith never knew a city could be so big! She had come from a small little town and all the towering buildings, busy people, and just the whole cramped feeling were starting to overwhelm her. "C-Caine," she cried out over the roar of other people.

He looked back over his shoulder, but didn't stop walking. "Yeah?" 

"Can we go someplace less crowded? I think I'm getting sick." 

Caine grinned, his teeth almost perfect. "My house is just up ahead! My mom would love company." 

Saerith was apprehensive about going in this strange kid's house, but it was definitely better than the streets. Just as Saerith felt that she couldn't take anymore, Caine yanked her onto a doorstep of an Inn. She looked up to see a big sign above the door with Seventh Heaven carved into it. This was his house? Caine let her wrist go as he opened the door. The first floor had a few customers in it, sitting around the randomly scattered round tables. It was too early to be really drinking, so most of them were there for just a quiet place to chat. A woman was at the bar, wiping it down with a white towel. She was a pretty woman, a bit busty, with long, straight brown hair. Saerith guessed her to be about in her early thirties. Caine walked up to the bar, sitting in a bar stool.

"Hey, Mom!" he greeted cheerfully. She smiled to her son. Saerith really couldn't see the resemblance.

"Hi, Caine. Who's your little friend over there?" 

Saerith's cheeks burned with embarrassment. How raggedy and dirty she must look. Caine didn't seem to notice as he dashed over to Saerith, then pulled her to the bar. "She's new here! I was showing her around, before she got a little overwhelmed by the city." 

The woman looked at Saerith. The girl expected a criticizing look from the woman, but she was surprised to find sympathy.

"I see. What's you name?" The woman smiled to Saerith, her smile just as warm as her son's.

"Saerith, ma'am," she said, her voice a little weak.

"Well, welcome to Seventh Heaven, Saerith. I'm Tifa, the owner of this Inn and Caine's mom." 

Saerith dipped her head in a greeting. Tifa looked back at Caine.

"Caine. Your dad is upstairs in the office. He was wanting to talk to you."

Caine nodded, sliding off his barstool. "I'll see you later, Saerith," he said, waving good bye before dashing off upstairs. Tifa's eyes followed him, a smile on her lips. She then looked back to Saerith.

"Where do you come from?"

Saerith fidgeted in her seat, not really wanting to give out too much information about herself. It was already bad enough that she had given out her name. Tifa seemed to notice this, and she leaned closer to the girl.

"Don't worry, Saerith. You're safe here."

Safe? Saerith hadn't been safe in so long. She nodded, still not trusting the older woman. Tifa leaned back, a busy sigh escaping her.

"Well! Do you have some place to stay?" 

Saerith looked down to her lap, shaking her head.

"You're welcome to stay here. Are you just passing through or do you plan to live here in Midgar?"

Midgar. So that's where she was. Saerith had heard lots of stories about this city. She was now even more determined to get out.

"No, ma'am. I'm just passing through."

"Where you going?"

Saerith opened her mouth to reply, but her voice caught in her throat. Where was she going? She had no idea.

Tifa nodded. "I see. It's alright, sweetie. You don't have to tell me."

Saerith nodded in relief. She looked down to her dirty hands and started to pick some of the dirt from her fingers. Tifa eyed her before sighing once again.

"Why don't you go upstairs and clean up? I'll try to find something that will fit you, then we can wash those clothes."

Saerith looked up, her face brightening up. "Thank you."

"Oh, there's no need to thank me. I'm just helping out a poor girl like yourself. I know what it's like to be on the move, with nothing but the clothes on your back."

She handed a key to Saerith, with a numbed engraved on it. Saerith grasped the key like it was a precious item, then slid off the bar stool. Tifa nodded to the stairs with a smile, and Saerith went upstairs. There were a few rooms, a few of them occupied. At the end of the hall, Saerith could see a cracked door. Just inside, Caine was standing there, talking to someone. He looked back to see Saerith standing at the stairs. He smiled and waved before looking back down to whoever was talking to him, hidden by the door. Saerith smiled, looking down to the key. She was so fortunate to find some kind people like Caine and Tifa. For a month now, she had been struggling to survive on her own, to stay one step ahead of those men. It was about time she got a break.

The key had the number four engraved on it, and sure enough the room was open. It was a little bare, with just a bed, a little table with a lamp on it, and a small closet. There was a desk pushed up underneath the window, with paper, pen, envelopes, and stamps on it for sending letters. Maybe Saerith could send Rose a letter, telling her that she was okay. Saerith walked over to the bed, trailing her fingers over it. She would be sleeping in a real bed! No more hard ground, or cement porches. She wanted to just plop down on the bed so bad, but she needed to go take a bath.

Saerith crept back out of the room, locking the door. She didn't know why she did. It's not like she had anything to protect. She crept down the hall until she saw a door labeled "Bathroom/Shower." She opened it and walked in to a room smelling heavily of different types of soaps and shampoos. On one side of the room, there were three toilet stalls. On the other, two shower stalls. A cart with towels folded on top of it was pushed against the wall between the two sets of stalls. A hamper was next to it, labeled "Dirty Towels." Saerith walked up to the cart to pick herself a towel. She found individually wrapped soap bars, and little bottles of shampoo. She grabbed herself two bottles and a bar of soap, then stepped into a shower stall. She closed the door, then set her clothes down on the small bench between the entrance door, and the shower door.

* * *

Well, guys. That's the end of Act I. I know it was a little fast then a little slow. Make sure to review! Oh, and I would like to give a special credit to my friend Neo Oeon who helped me out tremendously with my FF7 questions. She's a true FF7 fan. =]


	2. Act II: Chocobos

Heya, everyone! So, I started my new fan fic account forever ago, but forgot to activate it. I activated it March 12, wrote Act 1 and part of Act 2, and then discovered I couldn't submit yet. So, here's Act 2 that I wrote March 12. By the time I'm able to submit stories, I'll probably have like...four chapters done. Yay for you guys, lol.

Anyways, **Square Enix** created this fabulous world with its fabulous characters, however some of them are mine. Like...Saerith. And Caine. Don't steal. D

I'd like to thank my friend Neo Oeon with all my FF7 questions. You rock! :3

And now...without further ado....the continuation of Act 1.

* * *

**.::Act II: Chocobos::.**

* * *

Saerith ruffled her hair with a fresh towel, while she dried off with the one wrapped around her slender body. She walked down the hall quickly, not wanting to be caught in such embarrassing attire. Walking into her room, she found some fresh clothes neatly folded on the bed, with a note on top. Picking up the note, Saerith quickly read over it.

"Mom couldn't find any clothes that would fit you,  
so she just told me to give you some of mine.  
Hope they fit,  
Caine"

Saerith smiled at the boy's sloppy handwriting. She set the note to the side and held up the shirt. It was a sweater type thing, without any sleeves. The material was thick, and Saerith could feel something tingling inside of it. She slipped it on, hugging her body but not in an uncomfortable way. She found a mirror on the back of the entrance door. The shirt really made her look slimmer. She looked malnourished. All that was left on her was lean, hard muscle that had come from living off the wild. Her breasts, which were normal sized, looked bigger because of her tiny rib cage. She tugged at the chest, trying to pull it off her breasts, but it only sprang back into position. Giving up, she lifted up the pants. They were black as well, and had the same tingling feeling. There were several pockets up and down the legs. She slipped them on, and they instantly fell from her hips. She spotted the belt that had been under the pants, and tightened it around her waist. She almost had to make another hole. Checking herself out in the mirror, her straight hair reached down to the small of her back, spiking in spasmodic layers. She had bangs that framed her face, curling slightly at the end.

Saerith looked back to the unfolded note on her bed. She needed to thank these nice people. Grabbing her dirty towels, she hurried back to the bathroom to throw them in the hamper. With that chore completed, she hurried downstairs, looking for Tifa or Caine. Only, they weren't there. A man, looking around the same age as Tifa, was standing at the bar. He looked almost identical to Caine, though he had the face of one who had seen a lot in his life. What got Saerith the most was his striking blue green eyes that seemed to glow. Her eyes were a similar color, but they did not glow like that. The man was flipping through a magazine, a bored expression on his face. He scratched as his chin, which had a day old beard starting to form.

Nervously, Saerith crept up to the bar. The man didn't look up. She cleared her throat politely. "Excuse me," she said, leaning over so he could see her. The man looked up, and Saerith felt a chill run down her spine. The man was looking at her like he had seen a ghost. He took a step back, hands shaking. Saerith took a step back as well, ready to run if this man recognized her from wanted posters or something.

"Y-you're dead," he said, his voice shaking in fear.

Saerith blinked in confusion. "Excuse me?"

The man seemed to snap out of whatever freaky state he was in by the sound of her voice. He lifted his hand to his forehead, staring blankly at the bar for a moment. Saerith stood there quietly for a moment before taking a step forward.

"Are you alright, sir?"

The man looked up quickly, closing his magazine. He cleared his throat, a pained look on his face.

"I'm sorry. Welcome to Seventh Heaven. Can I help you?"

Saerith studied his face for a moment, noticing that there was a dull pain behind those pretty eyes. "Yes," she responded slowly, still watching him. "I was wondering if you know where Tifa or Caine is?"

The man's brows furrowed, making Saerith nervous. "That is my family? What do you- Oh. You must be Saerith." He seemed to pause on her name, like he knew it. Saerith looked at his face again. Fresh pain. Blame. Saerith's eyes widened. Maybe he knew her mother if her name was that painful! Before she could get the question out, Caine popped up beside her.

"Wow! You look really different after a bath!"

Saerith looked at him, putting her hands on her hips. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Caine held up his hands in defense, chuckling. "Hey! I didn't mean anything by it! I was just saying that you look a lot different without the hard and rough look to you."

The man at the bar seemed to agree with a grunt. Caine looked at him, then seemed to remember something.

"Oh, Saerith! This is my dad, Cloud."

Saerith looked back to Cloud. Cloud...She had read that name somewhere with her mother's name. Yes. She knew that Cloud knew her mother and she wanted to talk to him. But...the pain in his eyes...Something told Saerith that it wasn't a topic he would like to discuss. She sighed mentally. Another wall stopping her from knowing her mother better. She still didn't even know her father's name.

"Pleasure to meet you," she said quickly to Cloud before looking back to Caine. "Caine! I want to say thank you for all this."

Caine waved her praise away. "Ah, it's nothing. I can't just let a cool girl like you wander around this big, bad city all by yourself. It can be a little dangerous."

Saerith nodded in agreement. "No joke." As soon as she had reached Midgar, her poor bag that held the last bit of her things had been stolen while she was sleeping beside some trash cans.

Caine was grinning again, and Saerith had a strange feeling that he was plotting something.

"I want to show you something," he suddenly chirped.

And once again, Saerith was being dragged about. He pulled her outside, dragging her to the side alley beside the Seventh Heaven. Saerith winced as her bare feet where dragged across the rough and dirty ground, but Caine was tuning her out, excited about whatever he was going to show her. A sudden smell of straw and livestock hit Saerith's nose, reminding her of home. There was a small stable behind the Seventh Heaven. Caine pulled her inside, and in the last two stalls of four, there were two huge yellow birds. Saerith's eyes widened, and she stepped forward, not caring about the painful prickling the dry straw was causing her. She walked up to the first bird, who had its large head out into the walkway, curious to see who was in its home. It chirped at Saerith, turning its feathery head to look at her with a large eye.

"Wow, Caine. These...these are amazing. Are they chocobos?"

Saerith had never seen a real chocobo. They just weren't around where she was. She was actually surprised to see two in Midgar. Caine walked up beside her, patting the big bird's neck before handing it some sort of green plant. The chocobo ate it greedily, then tossed its head back, letting out a distinctive cry of happiness. Caine laughed, then gave the other chocobo, who was much quieter and subdued, the treat as well.

"These are my two chocobos, Bo and Belle. I raised them from chicks."

Saerith moved to pet the more placid chocobo. It hummed against her hand as she ran her fingers through the soft fluff of feathers on its neck.

"Their beautiful," she breathed, amazed by the sheer size of the birds.

Caine scuffed his boot on the ground. "Yeah, they are. It's a shame because I can never take them out to exercise. I'm always running errands for Mom and Dad...They just sit in here all day."

Saerith felt for the birds. By looking at their powerful legs, she could tell they were meant to run. "Why don't you let them go free?"

Saerith instantly regretted the question, but it was too late. Caine got a sad look to his face.

"I would love to, but since their so human friendly, I'm afraid a poacher will catch them and put them to work somewhere."

Saerith nodded, then looked back up to Belle, the calmer one. "Caine...I know this might be too much for me to ask...But I could really use a chocobo for my travels." She looked back to Caine, who's face had lit up.

"That's perfect! They could both get so much exercise and actually get to see places and other chocobos..."

His face slowly dropped. "That means...you can only take one. And that you'll be leaving."

Saerith blinked in confusion. Was Caine really upset that she was leaving? They had only known each other for a good...three hours. She looked back to Belle, running her hand over the thick beak.

"I can't stay here, Caine. There are some bad people chasing me."

Caine's eyes widened with shock. "Really?! Why?"

Saerith sighed as she let her hand fall from Belle's beak. She didn't want to tell him...really. But, the way he seemed to care made her want to confess.

"I don't know," she finally said. She couldn't bring herself to tangle him up in this mess.

"All I know is that their after me, and that I can't stay in one place too long. I've had to travel by foot for a month. A chocobo would be real nice to stay away from those creeps." She smiled at Caine, hoping to make him feel better.

He seemed to not take the bait for a moment, but he eventually gave in to his goofy grin. "Alright. Belle is really calm, but Bo loves to run. I always have problems bringing him back home whenever I do take him out."

Saerith looked to Bo. She could see a wild fire in his eyes that made her like the chocobo. She turned back to Belle. "Sorry, sweetie." She felt bad for not picking the sweet chocobo, but sweet wasn't what she needed when she was running.

"Caine! Saerith! Supper's ready!"

Saerith looked to the stable door as she heard Tifa calling out over the roar of the street. So, she had been in the kitchen. Caine let out a whoop of joy.

"Come on, Saerith! Let's go get some grub!" The boy dashed out the stable, leaving Saerith alone for a moment. She looked back to the two large chocobos, running her fingers over both their beaks. These creatures were so beautiful and did not deserve to be locked up, but Caine had a good point. A lot of people still used the poor birds for labor. Saerith muttered her good byes to the chocobos before she left the stable, following Caine's laughter back into the Seventh Heaven.

* * *

Act two, complete! So, review review review! Let me know what you think, how I'm doing, and all that. If I need to improve my writing skills, use of speech, or anything else, just let me know. Or, if you have some questions, I'll be happy to answer. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It's starting to build up, huh? Remember to review! :3 Oh! I wanted to point this out to anyone who thinks that Saerith is a Mary Sue. SHE'S NOT. I'm done. : )


	3. Act III: Apparitions

Well, here's act three everyone. I'm sure it must be nice to keep reading the chapters back to back. XD

**Square Enix** created this fabulous world with its fabulous people, but some of them are mine. Do not steal or you will perish. D

We're going to have some mommy ghosty action. ;D

Lowered the rating to simply because I don't think there will be any mature scenes in this story.

* * *

**.::Act III: Apparitions::.**

* * *

Saerith looked up to the ceiling of the room, her stomach bloated. She hadn't had such a hot, delicious meal in so long that she had stuffed herself. Of course, Caine and Tifa teased her about it. Cloud had been silent at dinner, and Saerith could tell it wasn't normal because of the looks Tifa was giving him. Saerith's mind circled back to when she had met Cloud. That look in his eyes. She desperately wished she could ask him about it, but she knew better. Too many questions, or the wrong questions, could make someone snap.

It wasn't long before Saerith's eyes began to get heavy. A soft bed, full belly, and clean body could do that to someone. She let out a little yawn, her eyes finally shutting.

"Saerith. Saerith wake up."

The voice was so light and beautiful. Saerith whimpered quietly as she opened her eyes. She gasped as she saw a woman sitting at the end of her bed. If the fact that she was in her room in the first place wasn't crazy, then perhaps it was how the woman glowed just a little, and Saerith could see through her.

"W-who are you?!" Saerith said in fear, pushing up against the wall. She didn't have a weapon to protect herself. If this woman was going to hurt her, she could do it with her eyes closed. However, Saerith didn't get that life-at-risk feeling from her. In fact, she felt calm and happy. Saerith relaxed as the woman smiled, a smile that could melt someone's heart in a moment.

"You've grown so much."

Saerith blinked. What was she talking about? Saerith continued to stare at her. "Again. Who are you?"

The woman looked away from Saerith, the smile on her lips. "You don't recognize me? I'm Aerith." She looked back to Saerith. "Your mother."

Saerith's eyes widened, and she gasped. Her mother?! But, her mother was dead! Well, that would explain why she was glowing and see through. Saerith closed her mouth clenching her teeth.

"What do you want?"

Aerith's eyes filled with a bit of sadness. "I wanted to see my daughter. I've missed you so much."

Saerith shook her head, then looked down to the bed. "Why did you give me up?"

The room was quiet for a moment and Saerith thought the ghost had disappeared. When she looked up, she saw the ghost was still there...and crying!

"I'm sorry, Saerith. I...I couldn't keep you. When I was alive, my life was filled with so much danger. And...your father just disappeared. I was heart broken."

Saerith felt bad for being angry at her mother. "I knew you were in danger, but what happened to my dad? Who is he?"

Aerith looked up, a smile on her face. The way she was looking at Saerith, she could tell that the woman wasn't looking at her, but in memories.

"He was a wonderful, kind, and funny man. He was killed...trying to come back home."

Saerith blinked. Coming home? Why would he be killed?

"What happened?" Saerith couldn't stop the question from blurting out.

Aerith looked down to her lap, taking a deep breath. She then looked back to Saerith. "I came here to tell you that you need to protect yourself. Find the son of the broken warrior, acquire the memento your father left, and destroy the evil that will send this planet into ruin."

Saerith almost lept up in surprise. "Ruin? Who's going to destroy the planet?!"

Aerith smiled sadly. "I thought that once he had been killed, the planet would be safe. My life...was given to the lifestream to protect this planet...but I guess it was not enough. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you Saerith, but please. You must destroy him before he can return to his full power and ruin everything!"

Saerith lept forward as the apparition began to disappear.

"No! Wait! I have so much more to ask you! Mom! Please! Who's going to destroy us? W-who was my father?!"

Aerith smiled as she began to fade away more. "Ask the broken warrior. He will tell you. As for your enemy...the broken warrior shall know as well."

Aerith's voice echoed around the room for a moment, but the ghost was gone. Saerith crawled over to where the ghost was, tears streaming down her face. She had finally met her mother. Never would the girl have thought she would meet the amazing woman who had brought her to this world, and given up her life to save it. Saerith cried for a few minutes until she noticed something on her blankets. She picked up a pink hair ribbon. Her mother had had one in her hair. Saerith clutched it to her chest, more tears sliding down her pretty cheeks.

* * *

Well, guys. That was Act 3! I know it was a little short, but it built up a little suspence. The bad guy is obvious...or is he? And who is the broken warrior? Oooooohhhhh! Yeah. You probably know, but I get some humor out of the people who don't know. Anyways, chapter four should be up with the rest of these acts! It will begin Saerith's journey to save the planet. Remember to review!


	4. Act IV: These Summer Days

Hey guys! I know it's taking a few days for Act 4. I've kind of sort of been judging whether I should get her going going now, or in the next Act. Well, I guess this is the time to decide, lol! I don't know how much I'll be updating for the next week because I'm having a lot of personal stuff going on. Forgive me! ;o; Anyways, here's the awaited Act 4. I hope you enjoy!

Square Enix is the amazing creator of the Final Fantasy VII world. They own their amazing characters that go along with it, however. I own Saerith and Caine! Do NOT steal them, or there will be hell to pay!

I'm going to rate it M because of the violence that may eventually be in it. I really don't think their will be romantic scenes or hardcore language, battles, ect.

* * *

**Act IV: These Summer Days**

* * *

The summer heat was blistering across the Wasteland surrounding Midgar. Passage was either impossible, or life-threatening. Anyone who knew the Wasteland well would know this. However, Saerith was not from around here. She did not grow up around such a dangerous area, and when she had passed into Midgar in the first place, a summer rain blessed her with an easy passage. However, now the blue sky showed no possible intrusion from rain clouds. It was a beautiful, but deadly day.

Over the past week, Saerith had been working hard at the Seventh Heaven, and obviously being over payed. The customers, most of them good friends of Tifa's and Cloud's, had inexplicably heard about Saerith's sudden appearance with nothing in hand. They tipped extra, and Tifa gave her more gil that was needed for the simple job of waiting tables. Although Saerith felt bad about taking all the extra money, she wasn't going to complain. She had a long journey ahead of her, searching for the Broken Warrior, that she would need all the gil she could acquire. So far, she had been able to buy the necessities for traveling across the Wasteland. The hardest thing for her to find was a Chocobo saddle that wasn't completely useless. With the help of Caine, she had gone down under the plates, and acquired a decent traveling saddle.

After acquiring all that she needed for traveling, she came upon a dilemma. She had no sort of weapon. Even though their were weapon makers all through Midgar, Saerith had yet to find a sword that wouldn't make her completely broke. Besides, every sword looked intimidating, Saerith doubted she had the aim for a gun, and the girl had no idea how to use the simplest spells. It was a small stab in her brain that she had to admit that she had no weapon experience. Saerith thought this as she sat at one of the round tables, sighing hard. The take the time to learn how to use a weapon would take time. Lots of time. Saerith didn't have time. She already felt that a week in Midgar had been too long.

Tifa was stacking up clean dishes on the back wall when she heard Saerith sighing. She looked over her shoulder and saw that the girl indeed did look troubled. Tifa finished putting up the plates, moving around her dish cart to walk over to Saerith. She sat down at the table, across from Saerith, and looked at her.

"What's wrong, Saerith," Tifa asked, leaning on the table a little, propping her elbows on the top.

Saerith looked up at Tifa and then sighed again. "I just discovered that I have no experience in fighting what-so-ever. I'm basically walking bait out there for whatever beast, or person, comes my way."

Tifa let out a little chuckle, surprising Saerith a little. "Is that all, sweetie?" She stood up, pushing her chair back in.

"Well, why don't you talk to Cloud or Caine? I'm sure one of them could show you. Cloud and I used to run all over this continent, fighting bad guys, monsters, and anything else evil."

Saerith's eyes widened. Tifa fighting? She looked to the woman's arms, and indeed she could see lean muscles under her skin. Saerith looked back to the table. Now she had a tutor, but she couldn't stay to train. Saerith just slumped back down in her seat. Tifa noticed this.

"Oh, I get," the woman said, sitting back down. Her voice became distracted as she started to think. "You're leaving soon, aren't you? You don't have the time to train."

* * *

Caine came home around lunch time, pulling a cart of food that he had bought from the market for his mom. He brought it around the back entrance, and then walked up to the front, looking for Saerith. He stopped when he noticed the two women sitting at a table, staring hard at the wood as they thought. Something in the air told him that he shouldn't bother them, but he wanted to say hi so bad! Before he could give into his impulse, his mother slammed her hand down on the table, startling him and Saerith.

"I got it! Why don't I let Caine travel with you?"

Saerith looked at her like she had just sprouted antlers. "What?"

Tifa shrugged. "Why not? His dad was a warrior, and I was a fighter. He's got true fighting spirit in him! Besides, he knows how to use daggers and such with a little bit of spells. I'm sure he could protect you and show your tricks along the way."

Saerith was still a little skeptic. "Are you sure? I mean...he's only like fourteen. And the road I'm going on is dangerous."

Tifa laughed, and put her hand on the table as she stood up. "Saerith. If I was worried for Caine's life, I wouldn't let him go. He's not some little pampered child. He's been working here since he could walk, and that was on his own. He's a strong boy and clever too, even though he could seem a bit goofy. And besides, wouldn't you like the company of another person?"

Saerith sighed softly, looking back at the table. She had thought of asking Caine to come with her a few times. He was such a charming boy, and she found that he had an air around him that attracted people. But...she hadn't wanted to say anything. Now, Tifa was offering to let him go. Could she refuse? It was a damn good idea. However, she didn't want Caine to get hurt.

Saerith jumped in her seat when Caine suddenly ran up, eyes sparkling. "You'll let me go, Mom?! Oh that is so cool!" He then turned to Saerith, grabbing her hand and shaking it excitedly. "Oh, please! You have to take me! This is what I've always wanted to do!" He whirled around, grabbing a nearby broom and started to spar with the air. "To fight off beasts and rouges! To protect someone! Man, that's the adventure of a life time."

Saerith stood up, rubbing her forehead. "I'll think about it Caine. It's more than just fun and games out there."

The crushed look on Caine's face wanted to make Saerith cry. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them. "Alright, but you'll need to get all your supplies."

Caine let out a loud whoop of happiness, hugging his mom first, and then Saerith. He dashed back outside, to the stables, where his dad was. Saerith couldn't help but laugh lightly with Tifa. "He's so enthusiastic," the girl mused.

Tifa nodded in agreement. "That he is. Reminds me of Cloud before he was destroyed by Shinra."

Saerith looked at Tifa. Destroyed? She remembered back to Tifa telling her that Cloud was a warrior, and she a fighter. Saerith's face turned serious again as she began to think. Could Cloud possibly be the broken warrior? Saerith looked up to Tifa.

"Tifa? Have you ever heard of the Broken Warrior?"

Tifa looked at Saerith, thinking. "Hmm...No. Not that I remember. Why?"

"No reason."

Saerith hadn't told everyone about her dream. She figured it would be best just to kep it to herself and not entangle them in the strange and dark prophecy. The girl followed the same path Caine had took. She wanted to ask Cloud the questions that she had been afraid to ask. Tifa watched the girl walk off, but figured she wanted to go talk to Caine about routes and such. She continued putting up the dishes, singing a little tune as she did.

Saerith found Cloud in the stables with Caine jabbering away. The man was listening to his son while he shoveled out old straw. Saerith cleared her throat gently, catching their attention. She hadn't spoke much to Cloud during her stay, so she was a little nervous around him.

"Um...Hi. I was wondering if I could talk to you, Cloud."

He stood up straight, wiping away sweat from his brow. "Sure," he said, setting his shovel to the side. "Caine? Why don't you go see if your mom needs any help?"

Caine was about to object, but the look on his father's face told him otherwise. He hurried of, grinning at Saerith before he disappeared behind her.

"So," Cloud asked as he flipped over a bucket to sit on, taking his gloves off.

Saerith took a deep breath. "Did you ever know a woman by the name of Aerith?"

Cloud tensed up, his eyes growing dark with sadness. He looked down at the floor, clasping his hands together. "Yes I did. She was a very kind woman. Why do you ask?"

Saerith felt bad for asking. The pain in his eyes...It broke her heart. "She was my mother."

Cloud looked up sharply, anger flashing in his eyes. "What? How was she your mother? Who is your father?"

Saerith was surprised by the hostility. "I-I don't know. I've been trying to find out. I just found out that she was my mother."

Cloud's lip twitched. "So you don't know for sure she's your mother? I don't see the resemblance."

It was Saerith's turn to get angry. "Excuse me? Who are you to accuse me of lying? Aerith was my mother! She...she told me herself!"

Cloud scoffed. "How? She's been dead for a long time now."

Saerith clenched her fists beside her. "She visited me a week ago. She was...an apparition."

Cloud stared at her hard for a moment, and Saerith felt like he was just going to tell her she was crazy. But, then he sighed, and ran his hand through his hair.

"I see. So she visited you? Did a man with black hair visit as well?"

Saerith shook her head, but excitement grew with her. Why would a man visit her as well?

"Do you know who my father is?"

Cloud stared at her for a few minutes, and then shook his head. "No. I don't. Aerith never told me she was with anyone."

Saerith didn't believe him. She evidently looked like someone he knew because of his reaction when she first met him. However, Saerith was in no position to accuse him of lying. Closing her eyes, she counted to ten. Saerith needed to stay calm. She then turned away from Cloud, walking out. She would be leaving as soon as Caine was ready. Knowing him, it would be tomorrow.

* * *

So, Act IV is done! Like? Hate? Review! : ) Act V soon to come!


End file.
